Existing head-tracking systems are generally not designed for, and do not conform to high design assurance standards for aircraft operations such as defined by DO-178B (Software Considerations in Airborne Systems and Equipment Certification). Consumer grade systems designed for video games and other non-critical applications may not produce a head pose estimation that satisfies Design Assurance Level (DAL) B or higher for hazardous failure but are less expensive than other customized solutions.
Consequently, it would be advantageous if an apparatus existed that is suitable for monitoring poses generated by commercially available head-tracking solutions to enforce a high level of assurance.